bfghgfgf
by FrozenHeart127
Summary: hghfghchvch


This article is about the sexes that occur in sexually reproducing organisms. For other uses, see Sex (disambiguation).

The male gamete (sperm) fertilizing the female gamete (ovum)

Organisms of many species are specialized into male and female varieties, each known as a **sex**.[1] Sexual reproduction involves the combining and mixing of genetic traits: specialized cells known as gametes combine to form offspring that inherit traits from each parent. Gametes can be identical in form and function (known as isogamy), but in many cases an asymmetry has evolved such that two sex-specific types of gametes (heterogametes) exist (known as anisogamy). By definition, male gametes are small, motile, and optimized to transport their genetic information over a distance, while female gametes are large, non-motile and contain the nutrients necessary for the early development of the young organism. Typically, males carry XY chromosomes, whereas females carry XX chromosomes.

The gametes produced by an organism determine its sex: males produce male gametes (spermatozoa, or sperm, in animals; pollen in plants) while females produce female gametes (ova, or egg cells); individual organisms which produce both male and female gametes are termed hermaphroditic. Frequently, physical differences are associated with the different sexes of an organism; these sexual dimorphisms can reflect the different reproductive pressures the sexes experience.

Contents

1 Evolution

2 Sexual reproduction

2.1 Animals

2.2 Plants

2.3 Fungi

3 Sex determination

3.1 Genetic

3.2 Nongenetic

4 Sexual dimorphism

5 See also

6 References

7 Further reading

8 External links

Evolution

Main article: Evolution of sexual reproduction

It is considered that sexual reproduction in eukaryotes first appeared about a billion years ago and evolved within ancestral single-celled eukaryotes.[2] The reason for the initial evolution of sex, and the reason(s) it has survived to the present, are still matters of debate. Some of the many plausible theories for the appearance of sexual reproduction include: the creation of variation among offspring, to spread advantageous traits, the beneficial removal of disadvantageous traits, and that sex evolved as an adaptation for repairing damage in DNA. (See the evolution of sexual reproduction.)

While there are a number of theories, there are two main alternative views on the evolutionary origin and adaptive significance of sex. The first view assumes that sexual reproduction is a process specific to eukaryotes, organisms whose cells contain a nucleus and mitochondria. In addition to sex in animals, plants, and fungi, there are other eukaryotes (e.g. the malaria parasite) that also engage in sexual reproduction. On this first view, the adaptive advantage that maintains sexual reproduction (in competition with asexual modes of reproduction) is the benefit of generating genetic variation among progeny. Furthermore, on this view, sex originated in a eukaryotic lineage. The earliest eukaryotes and the bacterial ancestors from which they arose are assumed to have lacked sex. For instance, some bacteria use conjugation to transfer genetic material between cells; and while not the same as sexual reproduction, this also results in the mixture of genetic traits. The reason that bacterial conjugation is not the same as sexual reproduction is that the numerous genes necessary for conjugation are not located on the bacterial chromosome, but on small circular DNA self-replicating parasitic elements called conjugative plasmids. Thus, conjugation arises from an adaptation of parasitic DNA for its own transmission.[3]

The second alternative view on the evolutionary origin and adaptive significance of sex is that sex existed in early bacteria as the process of natural transformation, a well studied DNA exchange process still in existence in many present day bacterial species (see Transformation (genetics)). Transformation involves the transfer of DNA from a donor to a recipient bacterium. Recipient bacteria must first enter a special physiological state, termed competence, to receive donor DNA (see Natural competence). The numerous genes necessary for establishment of competence are located on the bacterial chromosome itself. Thus the process of transformation is likely beneficial to bacteria, and can be regarded as a simple form of sex. In general, competence is induced under stressful conditions, such as nutrient limitation and exposure to DNA damaging agents, as reviewed by a number of authors.[4][5][6] Sex, on this view, was present in the earliest single-celled eukaryotes because they were descended from ancestral bacteria capable of transformation. Sex was maintained as an adaptation for repairing DNA damage (see Evolution of sexual reproduction). In particular, meiosis the key stage of the sexual cycle of eukaryotes, in which genetic information derived from different individuals (parents) recombines, was likely derived from the analogous, but simpler, genetic information exchange and DNA repair process that occurs during transformation in bacteria[7][8][9][10] (and also see Meiosis, section: Origin and function of meiosis). Thus, by this view, sex appears to have evolved in bacteria as a way of repairing DNA damages induced by environmental stresses, was maintained through the prokaryote/eukaryote boundary, and continued to evolve in higher multicellular eukaryotes, in part, as a DNA repair process.

What is considered defining of sexual reproduction in eukaryotes is the difference between the gametes and the binary nature of fertilization. Multiplicity of gamete types within a species would still be considered a form of sexual reproduction. However, no third gamete is known in multicellular animals.[11][12][13]

While the evolution of sex itself dates to the prokaryote or early eukaryote stage, the origin of chromosomal sex determination may have been fairly early in eukaryotes. The ZW sex-determination system is shared by birds, some fish and some crustaceans. Most mammals, but also some insects (_Drosophila_) and plants (_Ginkgo_) use XY sex-determination. X0 sex-determination is found in certain insects.

No genes are shared between the avian ZW and mammal XY chromosomes,[14] and from a comparison between chicken and human, the Z chromosome appeared similar to the autosomal chromosome 9 in human, rather than X or Y, suggesting that the ZW and XY sex-determination systems do not share an origin, but that the sex chromosomes are derived from autosomal chromosomes of the common ancestor of birds and mammals. A paper from 2004 compared the chicken Z chromosome with platypus X chromosomes and suggested that the two systems are related.[15]

Sexual reproduction

Main article: Sexual reproduction

(Also see Isogamy and Anisogamy)

The life cycle of sexually reproducing organisms cycles through haploid and diploid stages

Sexual reproduction in eukaryotes is a process whereby organisms form offspring that combine genetic traits from both parents. Chromosomes are passed on from one generation to the next in this process. Each cell in the offspring has half the chromosomes of the mother and half of the father.[16] Genetic traits are contained within the deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) of chromosomes – by combining one of each type of chromosomes from each parent, an organism is formed containing a doubled set of chromosomes. This double-chromosome stage is called "diploid", while the single-chromosome stage is "haploid". Diploid organisms can, in turn, form haploid cells (gametes) that randomly contain one of each of the chromosome pairs, via meiosis.[17] Meiosis also involves a stage of chromosomal crossover, in which regions of DNA are exchanged between matched types of chromosomes, to form a new pair of mixed chromosomes. Crossing over and fertilization (the recombining of single sets of chromosomes to make a new diploid) result in the new organism containing a different set of genetic traits from either parent.

In many organisms, the haploid stage has been reduced to just gametes specialized to recombine and form a new diploid organism; in others, the gametes are capable of undergoing cell division to produce multicellular haploid organisms. In either case, gametes may be externally similar, particularly in size (isogamy), or may have evolved an asymmetry such that the gametes are different in size and other aspects (anisogamy).[18] By convention, the larger gamete (called an ovum, or egg cell) is considered female, while the smaller gamete (called a spermatozoon, or sperm cell) is considered male. An individual that produces exclusively large gametes is female, and one that produces exclusively small gametes is male. An individual that produces both types of gametes is a hermaphrodite; in some cases hermaphrodites are able to self-fertilize and produce offspring on their own, without a second organism.[19]

Animals

Main article: Sexual reproduction in animals

Hoverflies engaging in sexual intercourse

Most sexually reproducing animals spend their lives as diploid organisms, with the haploid stage reduced to single cell gametes.[20] The gametes of animals have male and female forms—spermatozoa and egg cells. These gametes combine to form embryos which develop into a new organism.

The male gamete, a spermatozoon (produced within a testicle), is a small cell containing a single long flagellum which propels it.[21] Spermatozoa are extremely reduced cells, lacking many cellular components that would be necessary for embryonic development. They are specialized for motility, seeking out an egg cell and fusing with it in a process called fertilization.

Female gametes are egg cells (produced within ovaries), large immobile cells that contain the nutrients and cellular components necessary for a developing embryo.[22] Egg cells are often associated with other cells which support the development of the embryo, forming an egg. In mammals, the fertilized embryo instead develops within the female, receiving nutrition directly from its mother.

Animals are usually mobile and seek out a partner of the opposite sex for mating. Animals which live in the water can mate using external fertilization, where the eggs and sperm are released into and combine within the surrounding water.[23] Most animals that live outside of water, however, must transfer sperm from male to female to achieve internal fertilization.

In most birds, both excretion and reproduction is done through a single posterior opening, called the cloaca—male and female birds touch cloaca to transfer sperm, a process called "cloacal kissing".[24] In many other terrestrial animals, males use specialized sex organs to assist the transport of sperm—these male sex organs are called intromittent organs. In humans and other mammals this male organ is the penis, which enters the female reproductive tract (called the vagina) to achieve insemination—a process called sexual intercourse. The penis contains a tube through which semen (a fluid containing sperm) travels. In female mammals the vagina connects with the uterus, an organ which directly supports the development of a fertilized embryo within (a process called gestation).

Because of their motility, animal sexual behavior can involve coercive sex. Traumatic insemination, for example, is used by some insect species to inseminate females through a wound in the abdominal cavity – a process detrimental to the female's health.

Plants

Flowers are the sexual organs of flowering plants, usually containing both male and female parts.

Main article: Plant reproduction

Like animals, plants have developed specialized male and female gametes.[25] Within most familiar plants, male gametes are contained within hard coats, forming pollen. The female gametes of plants are contained within ovules; once fertilized by pollen these form seeds which, like eggs, contain the nutrients necessary for the development of the embryonic plant.

Female (left) and male (right) cones are the sex organs of pines and other conifers.

Many plants have flowers and these are the sexual organs of those plants. Flowers are usually hermaphroditic, producing both male and female gametes. The female parts, in the center of a flower, are the carpels—one or more of these may be merged to form a single pistil. Within carpels are ovules which develop into seeds after fertilization. The male parts of the flower are the stamens: these long filamentous organs are arranged between the pistil and the petals and produce pollen at their tips. When a pollen grain lands upon the top of a carpel, the tissues of the plant react to transport the grain down into the carpel to merge with an ovule, eventually forming seeds.

In pines and other conifers the sex organs are conifer cones and have male and female forms. The more familiar female cones are typically more durable, containing ovules within them. Male cones are smaller and produce pollen which is transported by wind to land in female cones. As with flowers, seeds form within the female cone after pollination.

Because plants are immobile, they depend upon passive methods for transporting pollen grains to other plants. Many plants, including conifers and grasses, produce lightweight pollen which is carried by wind to neighboring plants. Other plants have heavier, sticky pollen that is specialized for transportation by insects. The plants attract these insects with nectar-containing flowers. Insects transport the pollen as they move to other flowers, which also contain female reproductive organs, resulting in pollination.

Fungi

Main article: Mating in fungi

Mushrooms are produced as part of fungal sexual reproduction

Most fungi reproduce sexually, having both a haploid and diploid stage in their life cycles. These fungi are typically isogamous, lacking male and female specialization: haploid fungi grow into contact with each other and then fuse their cells. In some of these cases the fusion is asymmetric, and the cell which donates only a nucleus (and not accompanying cellular material) could arguably be considered "male".[26]

Some fungi, including baker's yeast, have mating types that create a duality similar to male and female roles. Yeast with the same mating type will not fuse with each other to form diploid cells, only with yeast carrying the other mating type.[27]

Fungi produce mushrooms as part of their sexual reproduction. Within the mushroom diploid cells are formed, later dividing into haploid spores—the height of the mushroom aids the dispersal of these sexually produced offspring.

Sex determination

Main article: Sex-determination system

Sex helps the spread of advantageous traits through recombination. The diagrams compare evolution of allele frequency in a sexual population (top) and an asexual population (bottom). The vertical axis shows frequency and the horizontal axis shows time. The alleles a/A and b/B occur at random. The advantageous alleles A and B, arising independently, can be rapidly combined by sexual reproduction into the most advantageous combination AB. Asexual reproduction takes longer to achieve this combination, because it can only produce AB if A arises in an individual which already has B, or vice versa.

The most basic sexual system is one in which all organisms are hermaphrodites, producing both male and female gametes—this is true of some animals (e.g. snails) and the majority of flowering plants.[28] In many cases, however, specialization of sex has evolved such that some organisms produce only male or only female gametes. The biological cause for an organism developing into one sex or the other is called sex determination.

In the majority of species with sex specialization, organisms are either male (producing only male gametes) or female (producing only female gametes). Exceptions are common—for example, in the roundworm _C. elegans_ the two sexes are hermaphrodite and male (a system called androdioecy).

Sometimes an organism's development is intermediate between male and female, a condition called intersex. Sometimes intersex individuals are called "hermaphrodite"; but, unlike biological hermaphrodites, intersex individuals are unusual cases and are not typically fertile in both male and female aspects.

Genetic

Like humans and other mammals, the common fruit fly has an XY sex-determination system.

In genetic sex-determination systems, an organism's sex is determined by the genome it inherits. Genetic sex-determination usually depends on asymmetrically inherited sex chromosomes which carry genetic features that influence development; sex may be determined either by the presence of a sex chromosome or by how many the organism has. Genetic sex-determination, because it is determined by chromosome assortment, usually results in a 1:1 ratio of male and female offspring.

Humans and other mammals have an XY sex-determination system: the Y chromosome carries factors responsible for triggering male development. The default sex, in the absence of a Y chromosome, is female. Thus, XX mammals are female and XY are male. XY sex determination is found in other organisms, including the common fruit fly and some plants.[28] In some cases, including in the fruit fly, it is the number of X chromosomes that determines sex rather than the presence of a Y chromosome (see below).

In birds, which have a ZW sex-determination system, the opposite is true: the W chromosome carries factors responsible for female development, and default development is male.[29] In this case ZZ individuals are male and ZW are female. The majority of butterflies and moths also have a ZW sex-determination system. In both XY and ZW sex determination systems, the sex chromosome carrying the critical factors is often significantly smaller, carrying little more than the genes necessary for triggering the development of a given sex.[30]

Many insects use a sex determination system based on the number of sex chromosomes. This is called X0 sex-determination—the 0 indicates the absence of the sex chromosome. All other chromosomes in these organisms are diploid, but organisms may inherit one or two X chromosomes. In field crickets, for example, insects with a single X chromosome develop as male, while those with two develop as female.[31] In the nematode _C. elegans_ most worms are self-fertilizing XX hermaphrodites, but occasionally abnormalities in chromosome inheritance regularly give rise to individuals with only one X chromosome—these X0 individuals are fertile males (and half their offspring are male).[32]

Other insects, including honey bees and ants, use a haplodiploid sex-determination system.[33] In this case diploid individuals are generally female, and haploid individuals (which develop from unfertilized eggs) are male. This sex-determination system results in highly biased sex ratios, as the sex of offspring is determined by fertilization rather than the assortment of chromosomes during meiosis.

Nongenetic

Clownfish are initially male; the largest fish in a group becomes female

For many species sex is not determined by inherited traits, but instead by environmental factors experienced during development or later in life. Many reptiles have temperature-dependent sex determination: the temperature embryos experience during their development determines the sex of the organism. In some turtles, for example, males are produced at lower incubation temperatures than females; this difference in critical temperatures can be as little as 1–2 °C.

Many fish change sex over the course of their lifespan, a phenomenon called sequential hermaphroditism. In clownfish, smaller fish are male, and the dominant and largest fish in a group becomes female. In many wrasses the opposite is true—most fish are initially female and become male when they reach a certain size. Sequential hermaphrodites may produce both types of gametes over the course of their lifetime, but at any given point they are either female or male.

In some ferns the default sex is hermaphrodite, but ferns which grow in soil that has previously supported hermaphrodites are influenced by residual hormones to instead develop as male.[34]

Sexual dimorphism

Main article: sexual dimorphism

Common Pheasants are sexually dimorphic in both size and appearance.

Many animals and some plants have differences between the male and female sexes in size and appearance, a phenomenon called sexual dimorphism. Sex differences in humans include, generally, a larger size and more body hair in men; women have breasts, wider hips, and a higher body fat percentage. In other species, the differences may be more extreme, such as differences in coloration or bodyweight.

Sexual dimorphisms in animals are often associated with sexual selection – the competition between individuals of one sex to mate with the opposite sex.[35] Antlers in male deer, for example, are used in combat between males to win reproductive access to female deer. In many cases the male of a species is larger than the female. Mammal species with extreme sexual size dimorphism tend to have highly polygynous mating systems—presumably due to selection for success in competition with other males—such as the elephant seals. Other examples demonstrate that it is the preference of females that drive sexual dimorphism, such as in the case of the stalk-eyed fly.[36]

Other animals, including most insects and many fish, have larger females. This may be associated with the cost of producing egg cells, which requires more nutrition than producing sperm—larger females are able to produce more eggs.[37] For example, female southern black widow spiders are typically twice as long as the males.[38] Occasionally this dimorphism is extreme, with males reduced to living as parasites dependent on the female, such as in the anglerfish. Some plant species also exhibit dimorphism in which the females are significantly larger than the males, such as in the moss _Dicranum_[39] and the liverwort _Sphaerocarpos_.[40] There is some evidence that, in these genera, the dimorphism may be tied to a sex chromosome,[40][41] or to chemical signalling from females.[42]

In birds, males often have a more colourful appearance and may have features (like the long tail of male peacocks) that would seem to put the organism at a disadvantage (e.g. bright colors would seem to make a bird more visible to predators). One proposed explanation for this is the handicap principle.[43] This hypothesis says that, by demonstrating he can survive with such handicaps, the male is advertising his genetic fitness to females—traits that will benefit daughters as well, who will not be encumbered with such handicaps.

See also

Sex and gender distinction

References

sex. . Collins English Dictionary – Complete & Unabridged 11th Edition. Retrieved 3 December 2012.

"Book Review for _Life: A Natural History of the First Four Billion Years of Life on Earth_". Jupiter Scientific. Retrieved 2008-04-07.

Krebs JE, Goldstein ES and Kilpatrick ST (2011). Lewin's GENES X, Jones and Bartlett Publishers, Boston, pp. 289–292, ISBN 0763766321.

Michod, R. E.; Wojciechowski, M. F.; Hoelzer, M. A. (1988). "DNA repair and the evolution of transformation in the bacterium Bacillus subtilis". _Genetics_ **118** (1): 31–39. PMC 1203263. PMID 8608929. edit

Dorer, M. S.; Fero, J.; Salama, N. R. (2010). "DNA Damage Triggers Genetic Exchange in Helicobacter pylori". In Blanke, Steven R. _PLoS Pathogens_ **6** (7): e1001026. doi:10. .1001026. PMC 2912397. PMID 20686662. edit

Charpentier, X.; Kay, E.; Schneider, D.; Shuman, H. A. (2010). "Antibiotics and UV Radiation Induce Competence for Natural Transformation in Legionella pneumophila". _Journal of Bacteriology_ **193** (5): 1114–1121. doi:10.1128/JB.01146-10. PMC 3067580. PMID 21169481. edit

Michod, R. E.; Bernstein, H.; Nedelcu, A. M. (2008). "Adaptive value of sex in microbial pathogens". _Infection, Genetics and Evolution_ **8** (3): 267–285. doi:10. .2008.01.002. PMID 18295550. edit . /Faculty/Michod/Downloads/IGE%20review%

Bernstein, H.; Bernstein, C. (2010). "Evolutionary Origin of Recombination during Meiosis". _BioScience_ **60** (7): 498. doi:10.1525/bio.2. edit

Harris Bernstein H, Bernstein C, Michod RE. (2011) Meiosis as an Evolutionary Adaptation for DNA Repair. Chapter 19, pp. 357–382, in "DNA Repair", Inna Kruman (ed.). Open access publisher Intech. ISBN 978-953-307-697-3 doi:10.5772/25117

Bernstein H, Bernstein C, Michod RE. (2012) "DNA Repair as the Primary Adaptive Function of Sex in Bacteria and Eukaryotes". Chapter 1, pp. 1–50, in _DNA Repair: New Research_, S. Kimura and Shimizu S. (eds.) Nova Sci. Publ., Hauppauge, N.Y. ISBN 978-1-62100-756-2 catalog/product_ ?products_id=31918

Schaffer, Amanda (updated September 27, 2007) "Pas de Deux: Why Are There Only Two Sexes?", _Slate_.

Hurst, Laurence D. (1996). "Why are There Only Two Sexes?". _Proceedings: Biological Sciences_ **263** (1369): 415–422. doi:10.1098/rspb.1996.0063. JSTOR 50723.

Haag ES (2007). "Why two sexes? Sex determination in multicellular organisms and protistan mating types". _Seminars in Cell and Developmental Biology_ **18** (3): 348–9. doi:10. .2007.05.009. PMID 17644371.

Stiglec R, Ezaz T, Graves JA (2007). "A new look at the evolution of avian sex chromosomes". _Cytogenet. Genome Res._ **117** (1–4): 103–109. doi:10.1159/000103170. PMID 17675850.

Grützner, F.; Rens, W., Tsend-Ayush, E., El-Mogharbel, N., O'Brien, P.C.M., Jones, R.C., Ferguson-Smith, M.A. and Marshall, J.A. (2004). "In the platypus a meiotic chain of ten sex chromosomes shares genes with the bird Z and mammal X chromosomes". _Nature_ **432** (7019): 913–917. doi:10.1038/nature03021. PMID 15502814.

Alberts et al. (2002), U.S. National Institutes of Health, "V. 20. The Benefits of Sex".

Alberts et al. (2002), "V. 20. Meiosis", U.S. NIH, V. 20. Meiosis.

Gilbert (2000), "1.2. Multicellularity: Evolution of Differentiation". 1. , NIH.

Alberts _et al._ (2002), "V. 21. Caenorhabditis Elegans: Development as Indiv. Cell", U.S. NIH, V. 21. Caenorhabditis.

Alberts et al. (2002), "3. Mendelian genetics in eukaryotic life cycles", U.S. NIH, 3. Mendelian/eukaryotic.

Alberts et al. (2002), "V.20. Sperm", U.S. NIH, V.20. Sperm.

Alberts et al. (2002), "V.20. Eggs", U.S. NIH, V.20. Eggs.

Alberts et al. (2002), "V.20. Fertilization", U.S. NIH, V.20. Fertilization.

Ritchison G. "Avian Reproduction". Eastern Kentucky University. Retrieved 2008-04-03.

Gilbert (2000), "4.20. Gamete Production in Angiosperms", U.S. NIH, 4.20. Gamete/Angio..

Nick Lane (2005). _Power, Sex, Suicide: Mitochondria and the Meaning of Life_. Oxford University Press. pp. 236–237. ISBN 0-19-280481-2.

Matthew P Scott, Paul Matsudaira, Harvey Lodish, James Darnell, Lawrence Zipursky, Chris A Kaiser, Arnold Berk, Monty Krieger (2000). _Molecular Cell Biology_ (Fourth ed.). WH Freeman and Co. ISBN 0-7167-4366-3.14.1. Cell-Type Specification and Mating-Type Conversion in Yeast

^ _**a**_ _**b**_ Dellaporta SL, Calderon-Urrea A (1993). "Sex Determination in Flowering Plants". _The Plant Cell_ (American Society of Plant Biologists) **5** (10): 1241–1251. doi:10.2307/3869777. JSTOR 3869777. PMC 160357. PMID 8281039.

Smith CA, Katza M, Sinclair AH (2003). "DMRT1 Is Upregulated in the Gonads During Female-to-Male Sex Reversal in ZW Chicken Embryos". _Biology of Reproduction_ **68** (2): 560–570. doi:10.1095/biolreprod.102.007294. PMID 12533420.

"Evolution of the Y Chromosome". Annenberg Media. Retrieved 2008-04-01.

Yoshimura A (2005). "Karyotypes of two American field crickets: Gryllus rubens and Gryllus sp. (Orthoptera: Gryllidae)". _Entomological Science_ **8** (3): 219–222. doi:10.1111/j.1479-8298.2005.00118.x.

Riddle DL, Blumenthal T, Meyer BJ, Priess JR (1997). C. Elegans _II_. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press. ISBN 0-87969-532-3. . Sexual Dimorphism

Charlesworth B (2003). "Sex Determination in the Honeybee". _Cell_ **114** (4): 397–398. doi:10.1016/S0092-8674(03)00610-X. PMID 12941267.

Tanurdzic M and Banks JA (2004). "Sex-Determining Mechanisms in Land Plants". _The Plant Cell_ **16** (Suppl): S61–S71. doi:10.1105/tpc.016667. PMC 2643385. PMID 15084718.

Darwin C (1871). _The Descent of Man_. Murray, London. ISBN 0-8014-2085-7.

Wilkinson G.S., Reillo P.R. (22 January 1994). "Female choice response to artificial selection on an exaggerated male trait in a stalk-eyed fly". _Proceedings of the Royal Society B_ **225** (1342): 1–6. doi:10.1098/rspb.1994.0001.

Stuart-Smith J, Swain R, Stuart-Smith R, Wapstra E (2007). "Is fecundity the ultimate cause of female-biased size dimorphism in a dragon lizard?". _Journal of Zoology_ **273** (3): 266–272. doi:10.1111/j.1469-7998.2007.00324.x.

"Southern black widow spider". .edu. Retrieved 2012-08-08.

Shaw, A. Jonathan (2000). "Population ecology, population genetics, and microevolution". In A. Jonathan Shaw & Bernard Goffinet (eds.). _Bryophyte Biology_. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. pp. 379–380. ISBN 0-521-66097-1.

^ _**a**_ _**b**_ Schuster, Rudolf M. (1984). "Comparative Anatomy and Morphology of the Hepaticae". _New Manual of Bryology_ **2**. Nichinan, Miyazaki, Japan: The Hattori botanical Laboratory. p. 891.

Crum, Howard A.; Anderson, Lewis E. (1980). _Mosses of Eastern North America_ **1**. New York: Columbia University Press. p. 196. ISBN 0-231-04516-6.

Briggs, D. A. (1965). "Experimental taxonomy of some British species of genus _Dicranum_". _New Phytologist_ **64** (3): 366–386. doi:10.1111/j.1469-8137. 07546.x.

Zahavi, A. and Zahavi, A. (1997) _The handicap principle: a missing piece of Darwin's puzzle_. Oxford University Press. Oxford. ISBN 0-19-510035-2

Further reading

Arnqvist, G. & Rowe, L. (2005) _Sexual conflict_. Princeton University Press, Princeton. ISBN 0-691-12217-2

Alberts B, Johnson A, Lewis J, Raff M, Roberts K, and Walter P (2002). _Molecular Biology of the Cell_ (4th ed.). New York: Garland Science. ISBN 0-8153-3218-1.

Ellis, Havelock (1933). _Psychology of Sex_. London: W. Heinemann Medical Books. xii, 322 p. _N.B_.: One of many books by this pioneering authority on aspects of human sexuality.

Gilbert SF (2000). _Developmental Biology_ (6th ed.). Sinauer Associates, Inc. ISBN 0-87893-243-7.

Maynard-Smith, J. _The Evolution of Sex_. Cambridge University Press, 1978.

External links

Find more about **Sex** at Wikipedia's sister projects

Definitions and translations from Wiktionary

Media from Commons

Learning resources from Wikiversity

News stories from Wikinews

Quotations from Wikiquote

Source texts from Wikisource

Textbooks from Wikibooks

Sex at Wikipedia books

Human Sexual Differentiation by P. C. Sizonenko

[hide]

v

t

e

Outline of human sexuality

Physiological  
events

Erection

Insemination

Orgasm

Female and Male ejaculation

Pregnancy

Sexual arousal

Health and  
education

Birth control

Condom

Reproductive medicine

Andrology

Gynaecology

Urology

Safe sex

Sex education

Sex therapy

Sex surrogate

Sexual dysfunction

Sexual fetish

Erectile dysfunction

Hypersexuality

Hyposexuality

Sexually transmitted disease

Sexual medicine

Identity

Gender identity

Sex identity

Sexual identity

Sexual orientation

Law

Age of consent

Criminal transmission of HIV

Incest

Obscenity

Public indecency

Sexual assault

Sexual harassment

Sexual misconduct

Sexual violence

History

Feminist Sex Wars

History of erotic depictions

Sexual revolution

Relationships  
and society

Anarchism and love/sex

Family planning

Marriage

Paraphilia

Polyamory

Promiscuity

Romance

Sexual abstinence

Sexual addiction

Sexual attraction

Sexual capital

Sexual ethics

Sexual objectification

Premarital sex

By country

India

China

Ancient Rome

the Philippines

Japan

South Korea

United States (teen)

Sexual activities

Anal sex

Bareback

BDSM

Child sex

Child sexual abuse

Child-on-child sexual abuse

Creampie

Fingering

Fisting

Group sex

Masturbation

Mechanics of sex

Non-penetrative sex

Mammary intercourse

Facial

Footjob

Foot fetishism

Frot

Heavy petting

Handjob

Sumata

Oral sex

Anilingus

Cunnilingus

Fellatio

Irrumatio

Stimulation of nipples

Sex fetish

Orgasm control

Pompoir

Quickie

Sex positions

BDSM

Urolagnia

Coprophilia

Emetophilia

Sexual abuse

Rape

Sexual violence

Sexual fantasy

Sexual intercourse

Foreplay

Sexual penetration

Sexual sublimation

Tribadism

Virtual sex

Cybersex

Dirty talk

Sexual perversion

Zoophilia

Pedophilia

Sex industry

Adult video game

Sex tourism

Child

Female

Erotica

Pornography

Film actor

Prostitution

Survival sex

Sex museum

Sex shop

Sex toy

doll

Strip club

Religion and sexuality

Islam

Christian demonology

Mormonism

Daoism

Sex magic

Human sexuality

Portal:Sexuality

Sexology

Sexual slang

Categories:

Biological processes

Sex

Navigation menu

Create account

Log in

Article

Talk

Read

View source

View history

Main page

Contents

Featured content

Current events

Random article

Donate to Wikipedia

Wikimedia Shop

Interaction

Help

About Wikipedia

Community portal

Recent changes

Contact Wikipedia

Toolbox Print/export Languages

Alemannisch

العربية

Aragonés

Беларуская

Беларуская (тарашкевіца)

Български

བོད་ཡིག

Bosanski

Brezhoneg

Català

Česky

Cymraeg

Dansk

Ελληνικά

Español

Esperanto

Euskara

فارسی

Français

Gaeilge

Galego

한국어

Հայերեն

हिन्दी

Hrvatski

Ido

Ilokano

Bahasa Indonesia

Interlingua

Italiano

עברית

ಕನ್ನಡ

Қазақша

Kernowek

Kiswahili

Latina

Latviešu

Lëtzebuergesch

Lietuvių

Magyar

Македонски

മലയാളം

मराठी

مصرى

မြန်မာဘာသာ

Nederlands

नेपाली

日本語

Norsk bokmål

Norsk nynorsk

Occitan

Oʻzbekcha

پنجابی

Polski

Português

Română

Русский

Sicilianu

Simple English

Slovenščina

Sranantongo

Српски / srpski

Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски

Suomi

Svenska

தமிழ்

Татарча/tatarça

తెలుగు

ไทย

Українська

اردو

Tiếng Việt

Võro

Winaray

粵語

中文

Edit links

This page was last modified on 24 June 2013 at 00:53.

Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy.  
Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization.


End file.
